Wanderer Part 2
by FreakFromYonder
Summary: She falls in love with every man she meets. She's just a girl in a magical world. Hormones ragin in triple speed... but can she keep up with life?


I think I fell in love right there. All those eharmony stuff can just screw themselves cause I was whipped. In fact… you could say I was way beyond whipped. I would tie myself to mount. Everest and sing Joy To The World as loud as possible, just for him.

"Fred, George, and Ronald, how sweet, what has occurred on this fine day." Said the shopkeeper, circling the desk too shake hands with them.

Was he Fred or George or Ron? I wondered, completely entranced by his striking figure.

"Olly, old mate, haven't seen you in awhile, I dare say we need you now," One of the twins started. More importantly, _he_ started.

"More than ever." Finished the other twin.

"Little Ronald broke his wand again." He said, pointing to the younger boy. So he was either Fred or George.

"Ah, Fred, George, care to see you here." Hagrid said, as he lowered his voice, I heard a very light "at a time like this."

A time like what? I suppose it's some family matter, I wasn't going to pry, I wasn't about to upset my future lover.

"And who's this?" who's what, oh yes he was referring to me.

"She is-" I cut him off and shoved in front of him. Which was rather difficult considering his mass.

"Hannah Mahogany, pleasure." I made a beeline for him "And you must be?" I smiled an intoxicating smile and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Fred, Fred Weasly, your American, am I correct." Oh my god, he's the brother of that Parsley guy. But I'll tell you, he is way hotter than him, like smokin' hott, to the point where he's barbecuing my Bunsen burner.

"I'm George." The other twin stuck his hand out, I ignored it.

"Right right," I put all my attention into pleasing Fred. I ditched Hagrid and went off with him. Laughing like a pitiless moron at his little pranks, saying "Oh Fred you're so funny." Or less charming "Oh my god, you better sock it or my stomach will explode."

I thought we had bonded, Fred and I, I lusted after him so much I was delusional. At any moment I would start seeing fairies… and I did.

"Oh… my god, what in the hells of LOTR is _that?_" I asked, as I pointed to a very small, very pretty, little _thing_?

"A fairy." George said.

"Oh Fred I'm scared, what is it, what if it has rabies?" I grabbed onto his coat.

"It's a fairy. Don't worry." Fred said.

"Just because it's gay doesn't mean it won't kill me." I yelled in agony.

"God, did she seriously just say that?" George said.

"Apparently I did numb nuts and if you had a face you'd know that and yeah!" I exclaimed.

"we better get you back to Hagrid." Fred said.

"Yeah really." George said.

"Oh sock it." I said.

Later that day Hagrid explained everything, Magic, Hogwarts, my family. I didn't say anything. I didn't answer him when he asked me why I wandered so much. He wasn't trusted. In the words of that crappy musical rent, I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine. I'm talking Fred Weasly, my British boy toy.

I wasn't about to just hurry over to the bank to get my fortune, I already had one and since I had two I felt I could squander the first one on something I rarely indulged in. Shopping.

I skipped through the mall looking at all the hip urban shops I would never buy anything in before. I ran to a cute looking dress… tried it on, bought it and repeated the process, by the end of the day I had fifteen new shirts, five skirts, eight pairs of jeans, 12 dresses and 20 shoes. Very impractical shoes.

I'd never had impractical shoes, I always had to choose something that survived the Tundra or Asia's great ancient realms. Practical was mandatory. No heals, no stilettos or pumps, no boots or tacky pink peak-a-boo sandals. I felt sexy. I felt good. I was attractive, my legs were accented and I was taller. I wasn't tall perhaps, but it was an improvement. I felt ready, ready to take on Fred, and his challenge of challenges.

I bounded out of my hotel room onto the streets, wearing a plaid summer dress and orange pumps. I made my way into the alley and into the bank that Fred had showed me. I pulled out the key Hagrid had given me and gave it too the little ugly man.

"Ahh, yes, you have come for your dragon." Not with the dragon again.

"No, I don't have a dragon I just want some money." Like I even believed that bull anyway.

"Oh, just some money then, well come on."

I stumbled into something that resembled a car, if you looked at it sideways… on Saturday. Because Saturday makes everything look better.

We made a lot of sharp turns and I was about to throw up when we stopped in front of a vault. He unlocked it with the key and I stepped in. I was in heaven. I don't like the looks of gold or anything, in fact gold is perhaps the ugliest thing ever, but damn, money looks good. I took as much as I could without endangering myself in anyway then left.

I indulged again. But hey, I'm a girl, by impulse I love shopping.

I got a doggy that I named Molly and I fit my robes which was really really uncomfortable. I'd never been fit for anything in my life. I didn't like that tape being rapped around my boobs. They're my boobs. They don't get touched. Unless by Fred, my BBT. I then decided to get quills… I'd never gotten quills before. I didn't think anyone ever used them. I got a shiny pink one with green ink. I smiled at the shopkeeper and left the shop.

I rammed face first into someone I'd never met before.

"Watch it, punk freak." He said.

"Sock it you British Fruit Cake." I yelled back.

"…what?" he said. I looked at him. Screw Fred, this guy was smokin', I want one of _those_.

I giggled "Hi, I'm Hannah Mahogany. And who do I have the pleasure of bumping into?

"Draco, Malfoy, and May I say, you're quite a beautiful lady."

"But aren't I a daft punk?"

"No, you're a punk freak, but a very beautiful one." I flushed, yeah so what. I'm human. I have hormones too. I love men.

I could just here the tango tune. Draco and I, in a ballroom, doing the sexiest dance ever imaginable. And then my dead father turns up and tries to break us apart but Draco says "Nobody puts baby in a corner." Which really doesn't make sense because I was never in a corner in the first place. But it's a sweet sentiment never the less. I'll then explain to him my hate of movie references and he'll never do it again. Oh Draco I love him so.

He pulled me out of my thoughts. " don't think its coincidence that we met like this." No of course not.

"it was fate." I finished for him.

"Yes, I suppose it was."

I spent the whole rest of the day staring at him, as we bought our bertie bots, chocolate frogs and caramel clusters. I couldn't help it, he was so pretty. I mean there's handsome, and then there's pretty. Draco made any other Casanova seem inconsequential. He was all the Casanova this, or any world for that matter needed.

I left him after a pleasant lunch of flirting to find some other form of entertainment. Why is it that no matter how handsome or charming a man is, they are always so tiring, five minutes with him could leave even the tackiest whore breathless.

I wasn't about to give up on him though. In fact my pursuit had just begun, Draco Malfoy was mine.


End file.
